


Half This Hard

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [94]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellHenry finds a tape recorded by one of his animators.





	Half This Hard

~October 11th, 1963~

* * *

It was distorted in places, but that was Ollie Wells's voice. Still as young as it'd sounded when Henry left, so clearly this was recorded not too long afterwards. That, and Alice Angel was a give away.

In a way, Ollie’s wish had come true. Alice Angel had been a failure.

Alice Angel had been the last straw. She might as well have put the lock on the front doors herself. Her lack of success was the final hit the studio took before closing.

Henry put the recorder down.

“Ollie, I’m so sorry.”

If he came back before it was too late, Henry might have found a way to fix the mistakes Joey made with the company before they were even problems. Today, Bendy and the cast might still be well known, instead of barely registering in people’s minds.

But that would have meant risking putting his desire to keep Joey happy over his own emotional well being. No matter how much Henry had cared for Joey, or the company, that would always be most important.  
  
Henry laughed, humorlessly, at the lie. If that was really true, he would have never returned to this house of deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie is probably my favorite OC, so of course I needed to write a new thing with him in it. Sort of.


End file.
